


Westkreis

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Acceptance, Challenges, Competition, Death, Friendship, Gen, Killing, Loneliness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: [Beitrag zum Projekt Elfchen Kreislauf] Britts Geschichte im Film beginnt und endet mit einem Messer.





	Westkreis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fastest Knife in Town](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/503596) by Askaja. 

> Der Umzug einiger (auch älterer) Werke aus dem deutschen Archiv geht weiter :) Hier mein zweiter Beitrag zum Projekt Elfchen Kreislauf von Aras i sidh. Gepackt in diese Poesieform habe ich über Britt geschrieben. Dabei war mir auch Askajas OS Fastest Knife in Town eine große Inspirationsquelle. Hoffe, euch gefällt mein Werk.

Messer.  
Und Revolver.  
Immer der Beste.  
Einzige Messlatte er selbst.  
Ruhe.

Ruhe.  
Für sich.  
Nicht reden müssen.  
Hut über die Augen.  
Fußtritt.

Fußtritt.  
Er schweigt.  
Einfach nicht beachten.  
Das ist kein Gegner.  
Waffe.

Waffe.  
Also entschieden.  
Auf ihn gerichtet.  
Kein Weg mehr zurück.  
Kampf.

Kampf.  
Beschissene Welt.  
Er will nicht.  
Alles zu Ende führen.  
Startschuss.

Startschuss.  
Getöteter Mann.  
Dort im Dreck.  
Er ist sein Mörder.  
Ausgestoßener.

Ausgestoßener.  
Ab sofort.  
Kein Platz mehr.  
Er muss erneut weiterziehen.  
Auftrag.

Auftrag.  
Weit weg.  
Sehr schlechte Chancen.  
Aber eine gute Sache.  
Herausforderung.

Herausforderung.  
Im Dorf.  
Mit seinen Freunden.  
Auf Niederlage folgt Rückkehr.  
Übermacht.

Übermacht.  
Keine Angst.  
Fast wie Verrückte.  
Sein Freund findet ihn.  
Messer.


End file.
